The Story Of Us
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: Rose has never felt this way before and Dimitri, of course, feels the same. Their story begins as Rose's feelings grow, but not without cost. Will their story end in a tragedy? *COMPLETE*
1. the story of us

_**A/N**_

_**This is my 9**__**th**__** story, and yes, it's a V.A fanfic, I can't seem to get enough of Vampire Academy. =D I hope you'll like it and review! Thanks! :) **_

_**~TeamVampireAcademy15~ **_

_Rose's Perspective _

Oh no. No. _No_. Dimitri. _My _Dimitri was in danger. "Let me go!" I screamed. My mother Janine Hathaway, gripped me harder as did Stan Alto, a teacher I knew at the Academy.

I somehow managed to slip out of their grasp, and I ran as fast as I could towards the caves, where Dimitri was in serious danger of dying.

The stupid blond haired Strigoi had already sank his teeth into Dimitri's neck, and I got there just in time to use all my strength to push the Strigoi off of Dimitri.

Dimitri got up immediately, wanting to help, but I shot him a look that said I could handle this.

was about to stake the blonde haired Strigoi, but he somehow managed to hold me against the cave wall. I struggled, trying to get an aim at his chest, and he suddenly sank his teeth in my neck. I screamed but I soon gave in to the Strigoi endorphins.

I noticed dimly that Dimitri was trying to pull the Strigoi off me. Dimitri managed it and the Strigoi was thrown backward. I felt a complete and utter loss of endorphins. Dimitri suddenly lifted me into his arms and he ran out of the caves.

"Everyone, let's get out of here and into the wards!" Stan yelled. I was too drugged by the endorphins to notice much. Dimitri ran as fast as he could.

When we got inside the wards, I was back to normal. Well, normal when it came to not being drugged. He set me down and I was momentarily dizzy. He placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling. Then the dizziness went away.

"Thanks, comrade." I grinned then I walked off, wanting to find Lissa. The bond told me that she was in the clinic, healing. Great. I sighed and turned back to Dimitri, only to find him walking away toward the dhampir dorm building. I caught up to him easily.

"Hey, comrade, so I wanted to thank you for saving my butt back in the caves. I owe you one." I said gratefully.

"Actually, _I_ should be the one thanking you. You will never know how much I am grateful for you saving me from the Strigoi possibly turning or killing me. I'm indebted to you, Roza." He said calmly, but I saw the intensity in his eyes.

I blushed and replied, "You don't have to be indebted to me. I did save you, but only because—" I cut myself off, not wanting to say, _only because I love you_, because I knew that would be a bit overboard, and also because someone could overhear. The look in his eyes told me that he knew what I was going to say.

He was seven years older than me, but he understood me, so perfectly that sometimes it freaked me out. I understood him, again so perfectly that he felt the same sometimes.

"I'm sorry." I said abruptly. He glanced at me, shocked.

"For what?"

"For rushing in without thinking. I mean, I have no regrets saving you, don't get me wrong, I was just referring to the Strigoi. Oh, speaking of the idiotic Strigoi, did you, like, stake him? No, not you. Someone else might have.

"If they didn't, I would stake him whenever I had a chance, because he hurt you." I said fiercely, staring straight ahead.

Dimitri suddenly took my hand and led me somewhere else. After a bit of walking, I saw it: the cabin. The one Dimitri and I had slept together—for the first time—in.

I'd finally lost my virginity, not that it mattered. I didn't know why he was taking me to the cabin but I knew he had to have some reason.

He pushed the door open and he sat down on the floor in one graceful motion and crossed his legs. I sat down across from him. "Why'd you lead me here?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because for one, this seemed like the only place that was private, and second, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What about?" I was a little bit less confused, but that didn't mean I wasn't still confused. He stared at me several moments before speaking.

"You're beautiful, Roza, so, so beautiful. But that's not the only thing that catches my attention."

I tucked hair behind my ear. "That's all? I already know I'm beautiful, I was born with it. All dhampir girls have the look." I replied. To my utter astonishment, he took my hands—which were in my lap—and pulled me close to him. Like, I ended up with my head on his lap.

He stroked my face, sending thrills into me just from his touch. "Roza," He said, his lovely voice husky, "I love you. You're more beautiful than any other dhampir girl I've met. They cannot compare to you. And I'll take whatever heat they'd give me for being with you. You're worth it, Roza. And you don't know how much I am grateful for you saving me."

"You're worth it too," I said. "You captivate me. But that doesn't mean we can be together. We have roadblocks that are in our way." I said, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. We're both going to be protecting Lissa. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked eagerly.

"I could get assigned to someone else. Say, like, Christian."

I grinned and sat up in his lap and said, "Yeah, that's, like, the perfect solution! Okay, not perfect, but less complicated! You're a genius, you know that?" I said and I couldn't stop grinning.

"I guess?" He said, laughing. I kissed him passionately and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pushed me down against the floor, and ran his fingers through my hair.

We kissed for a long time. Then, deciding not to push it, we pulled away slightly. I could see the desire in his eyes, along with love. We lay side by side, our breathing evenly matched. My heart was pounding in my chest.

He cupped my face in between his hands and kissed me, slow and sweet. It was just a kiss, nothing more, but I loved it nonetheless.

He pulled back, and lay back against his back. He wrapped his arm underneath my waist and just his touch sent thrills through me. I sighed in content. Then we both realized we had to go.

I interlaced my hand in his hand. He smiled and we walked out, hand in hand. As we walked out, we stopped at certain points—under a shadow of the tree—and kissed. We had to part ways eventually, and someday our love wouldn't be a secret.

I checked the bond to see where Lissa was at, and the bond told me she was in the church's attic, with no other than Christian Ozera.

Her feelings were warm, and I was glad that she happy, despite the fact she was hanging out with Christian. As long as he made her happy, I didn't mind that they were hanging out.

I lay back against my bed, my own feelings content. Dimitri made me happy, and I wouldn't know what to do without him. He changed my world right when I first met him.

I knew I was instantly in love as soon as I started to get to know him better, and he felt the same.

As soon as I fell asleep, I dreamt of Dimitri and I.

Like it was the story of us.

**_A/N_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter! :) Review, if you want. Thanks! :) _**

**_~TeamVampireAcademy15~_**


	2. grief

_**A/N**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating on this story for a long time, things have just been chaotic, and all. :P **_

_**I'll **__**try**__** to make this chapter as long as I possibly can, and please…don't hesitate to review :) Thanks! **_

_**~TeamVampireAcademy15~**_

_Rose's Perspective_

"Dimitri, stop tickling me!" I couldn't stop giggling, but that was because Dimitri was tickling me in my most ticklish spots.

We were in the cabin again, lying on the blankets.

"Only until you give in, Roza," He grinned.

"Give in to what?" I asked, laughing harder as he tickled under my knees.

"You know what." He said, trying to be serious but failing.

"You're…no….fair!" I giggled.

"So I've heard," He finally stopped tickling me, and I wiped the tears of laughter from my cheeks, and scooted closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as I gazed into his eyes.

I somehow managed to end up on top of him, but that was probably because I was leaning over him.

I felt him laugh under me. I kissed him, and our lips moved together almost perfectly. His lips felt warm and smooth.

I loved Dimitri with all of my heart, and I couldn't imagine my life without him—it was impossible to imagine now that he was already here beside me.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

"As I love you," He breathed back. We kissed passionately for a long time, and his hands roamed over me. His lips went to my neck, and further…and further…and so on.

I saw the sparks fly between us.

* * *

><p>When we stopped kissing, I realized dimly I was naked. I didn't care. It didn't matter that his clothes were off too.<p>

It only mattered that we were together.

And we were happy.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, after Dimitri and I parted ways, I was on my way to Lissa's room, where she was hanging out with Christian. When I arrived at Lissa's door, I knocked and Christian answered. He smirked when he saw me.<p>

"Oh, look, it's Rosie," He laughed at my expression.

"Oh, it's on," I smiled sweetly. He glared. I walked in and Lissa rolled her eyes. She was lounging on her bed, and I sat on the edge.

"Hey, I can't help it, I love teasing Rose," Christian said, as Lissa glared at him. She sighed, finally relaxing.

"Okay, fine. So long as you're only _teasing_, and not like physically fighting each other." She said, smiling.

"So, Liss, how've you been doing?"

"I've been good, thanks. How about you?"

"I've never been happier," I grinned.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Hey, so, um, I'll leave this girl talk to you guys, and I'll be leaving. Call me when you need me, Liss." Christian said, waving once.  
>"Okay, bye, Christian."<p>

"Yeah. Bye." Then he left.

"Phew! I thought he was never going to leave!" I said, pretending to stretch. Lissa rolled her eyes but didn't otherwise acknowledge my comment.

"So, do we see any love children in your future?" I teased her, and she blushed.

"Maybe," She said as casually as she could manage.

"_Maybe_? So it's almost a definite?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah, Rose, it's almost a definite. We're still discussing it."

"Okay."

"So…how are you and Dimitri doing?" She asked, merely curious. No hint of teasing in her tone.

"We're doing fine, and—"

The door slammed open, revealing Dimitri.

"Rose! Come with me!" Dimitri grabbed my arm and added hurriedly as we ran down the stairs,

"Both Jesse Zeklos and Brandon Lazar have chosen to become Strigoi, and they've actually created an army, somehow, by forcing several adult guardians—none of them you know—into Strigoi. They'd caught them by surprise, so that's why they didn't act quickly. They also forced a few dhampirs to become Strigoi—including, I'm afraid to say, Eddie Castile.

"He tried to fight, but he was outnumbered. Another dhampir they'd turned was Meredith, again someone you know. She was strong enough that she could have stopped them from turning her, if she hadn't looked away. So, we have to act quickly. This'll be your first battle. Here's a stake," He quickly handed me a stake. "Don't hesitate, please, Roza, or you'll be killed or turned. I don't want that happening to you."

We stopped at a clearing where guardians were fighting the Strigoi. I didn't hesitate for a moment. We jumped into the battle, and I immediately began fighting Meredith. I didn't hesitate staking her chest, though it did send a sharp emotional pang through me.

I continued to fight the Strigoi until I somehow managed to be stuck with…

…Eddie.

"No," I whispered, thinking I was dreaming. But I wasn't. This was real. It wasn't pretend. "It can't be…" I shook my head, still gazing at those red-ringed eyes, the chalk-pale skin.

"Hey, Rose, sorry but I won't be meeting you on the other side. I get eternity, unless, of course, you'd care to join us?" He smirked and gestured around him.

I snapped out of my daze. I swallowed hard and somehow managed to stake Eddie in the heart…I slid past his ribs and sternum and got to the heart. He fell to the ground, and I had to work hard to fight back tears.

Then I continued to fight.

Fight until there were no Strigoi left.

Fight until our Academy was safe again.

Fight until we all were safe again.

The battle was soon over, and some of the Strigoi had long since left. We killed most of them, and we'd lost many. Including Eddie. Who died by my hands.

But at least his soul was free. That should count for something, right?

But that didn't mean that I didn't feel grief. Eddie was one of my closest friends, and I had to kill him…

I let Dimitri hold me as I cried into his chest. I didn't care if anyone saw. I didn't care if anyone disapproved. I was too lost in my grief to notice much else…

"I can't…believe…he's gone," I whispered hoarsely between sobs.

"I know, Roza, believe me, I know." Dimitri murmured. "I know what you're going through."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands, and realized we were in the cabin. I frowned. "How'd we get here?" I asked hoarsely, hating the way my voice sounded.

"I carried you here. I think you were too busy crying to notice it."

For some reason, that started the tears again. I sobbed into his chest, too overcome by grief. It felt unreal; Eddie _couldn't_ be gone. I couldn't believe one of my best friends was gone!

I eventually stopped crying. Dimitri looked worried. The look in his eyes practically melted my heart; because it was filled with so much concern, I nearly started crying again. Nearly. But I had enough strength not to.

I forced a smile. "Hey, comrade, I'm fine now,"

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"No. But I stopped crying at least. That's a start." I said. We lay down on the blankets, and I curled up next to him. He was my strength when I was weak. He was my beacon when I felt lost. He was there when I felt alone.

He was my comfort when I felt sad.

He was my hero when I needed rescuing. He was by my side when I needed him. He was my world when I felt small.

He was everything to me.

He was the one who understood me even when I couldn't understand myself. He believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. He trusted me when I couldn't trust myself.

He loved me and I loved him.

He was my whole heart.

_**A/N**_

_**Did you like this chapter? Or not? Review your thoughts! Thank you! :)**_

_**~TeamVampireAcademy15~**_


End file.
